1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image scanning apparatus for reading image information of a document, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus (for example, a multifunction printer) includes an image forming unit to form images on print medium, and an image scanning apparatus to read image information of documents.
The image scanning apparatus may include a scanning unit to scan an image from a document, and a document transfer unit rotatably installed above the scanning unit and configured to automatically feed a document that is to be scanned.
Recently, an image scanning apparatus including a first scanning member installed in a scanning unit and configured to scan an image of one side of a document, and a second scanning member installed in a document transfer unit and configured to scan an image of the other side of the document has been developed. The image scanning apparatus has an advantage of short scanning time, since it may scan image information of both sides of a document at nearly the same time by moving the document in a direction one time.
Also, an image scanning apparatus capable of picking up mixed documents of various widths has been developed. Examples of the mixed documents may include mixed documents of A3SEF documents and A4SEF documents, and mixed documents of 8.5″ documents and 5.5″ documents.
However, when a document is picked up from mixed documents of various sizes stacked on a feed tray, documents of a small size may be skewed since the movement guide of the feed tray guides documents based on documents of a large size.